


Office quickie

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Malcolm at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office quickie

Malcolm stood in front of the large whiteboard with the press schedule for the month, chewing on the end of his pen in thought. Sam walked in with her usual freedom to enter his office at will. The sight of Malcolm with his back to her made her stop just inside the door. He had taken off his jacket and the view of his rear made her warm up. Quietly, she backed up a step against his office door to close it softly and deftly locked it to prevent any interruptions. She knew his schedule intimately and he wasn't expecting anyone. He remained lost in thought as she came up behind him, her hands snaking around his waist directly to his belt buckle. Her teeth nipped into his shoulder blade lightly.

'Sam? What?" He raised his arms out of the way of hers. 'Hey, you shouldn't..' His voice trailed off as her fingers had got his belt buckle undone and loosened. One hand moved down to cup his cock through his trousers. He'd not been expecting this and hadn't been aroused at all but now, with the squeezing motion of her fingers as she traced the outline of his cock, he felt the blood pumping through his body and straight to his prick.

'You and your ass, Malcolm.' She breathed against his neck, her fingers finding their way to the tip of his cock to put gentle pressure on it. 'How could I resist.'

'Fucking hell, Sam. We shouldn't be doing this so much.'

'Doesn't bother me.' Sam said as she stopped teasing his growing cock to get the button of his trousers open and then the zip went down. Parting it, her hand ran over the soft cotton of his boxers until she found the fly. With ease she found her way in to tug out his semi-erect cock. Slowly, she gripped his member and began to stroke it up and down.

Malcolm swallowed hard, looking down at her painted nails as they teased him into a rigid state. 'Sam.. uhnnnn..' He couldn't do anything other than groan as her thumb circled around the head of his cock and then along the slit. Pre-cum glistened over the engorged head as she slid it around the smooth skin.

'Your cock is so beautiful when it's this hard.' Her voice was just as erotic as her touch.

'You fucking know how to work me.' Malcolm said, his hands reaching back behind him to find her hips. 'Zero to fucking 100 in seconds.'  
Sam laughed seductively with her thumb and forefinger tightly encircling his cock and slowly squeezing their way down until they reached the base of his cock before releasing him to dip into his boxers again. This time it was his balls she was after. Still gentle but firm, she eased them out to massage them slowly. Malcolm was moaning softly as he kept watching her. He gripped her skirt to tug it upwards until he was able to get his hand between her legs. Sam pressed closer towards him. Malcolm's fingers found their way between her wet lips. His long middle finger reached for her clit, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion.

'Fuck me, Malcolm.' Sam whispered huskily in his ear. 'Fuck me hard from behind.'

'With fucking pleasure.' Malcolm growled.

He had her in his grasp, leading her to stand in front of him and facing the whiteboard. Sam reached up to grip the top edge of it while Malcolm gathered her skirt in one hand at her waist.. He left her panties on for the moment but thrust his cock between her legs to feel her hot pussy pulsing against him. His lips found her neck, his turn to nibble on her skin. One hand went round to cup her right breast, massaging it and pinching the nipple through her blouse and bra.

A quick move of his right foot and he was urging her to stand with her legs further apart. 'Fuck yes.' He breathed hotly on her neck. His cock ached now for her. Releasing her tit from his grasp, he reached down to take hold of his cock. Working her panties to one side he guided himself into her from behind. She arched back towards his rigid staff. She moaned as he closed the remaining gap between them until he was inside her as far as he could get from that position.

'Oh god, yes... ' She purred as he began to slide slowly in and out of her slick hole. Her knuckles went white as she tightened her hold on the board above her head, moving with his rhythmic rocking against her. 'Fuck me hard.' She urged him on and he let go of her skirt to take hold of her hips. Pumping into her harder, he jerked her back towards his thrust until he was forced to let go of the board and just splay her hands on it.

'Fuck, Sam. So fucking wet... god..' Malcolm groaned as he felt her tighten around his shaft.

Sam looked back at him, his face straining as he ground into her. Watching him turned her on even more. She began to rock back against him until she could feel his balls slapping against her with his thrusts. Malcolm moved one hand to her shoulder, gripping her as he kept fucking her harder and harder.

'Fuck me!' Malcolm cried out as he buried his cock as deeply as he could inside her hole. Sam was whimpering at the slamming of his body against hers. Biting her lip, she forced herself to not cry out herself in her orgasm. 'Fuck!' Sam felt him cum inside her. She stood up to press back against him, her hand went to her clit to feverishly rub herself until she gasped and came. Malcolm's cock remained inside her hole as he stroked her breasts as she caught her breath.

'Malcolm.' She purred again. 'You and your cock are so good.' She teasingly rocked her hips to slide up and down his cock again. Malcolm moaned and finally pulled from her. He fell to his knees and parted her lips to lick her clean. His tongue elicited more moans and, when he slid two fingers inside her, another spasm that tightened her muscles around his fingers.

Finally, he stood up and helped her rearrange her clothes. After he was once more tucked back into this boxers and looking normal at least outwardly, he chanced a long kiss before he gave her a quick slap on the ass. 'Go get us a coffee, love. I'm going to be late getting out of the office tonight now.'


End file.
